Because You Are,,,
by BlueApple27
Summary: It's always the same, why can't you look at me! Look at me Haruno Sakura! "Leave me be, Sasuke...I am a bad woman..." it's always the same, the way she tells me in that disappointed manner, the way she avoid my eyes, the way she shunned me away. "I can't Haruno Sakura because you are..." Don't. Don't shut yourself away from me...
1. One

**Hello everyone,**

**Yup as you can see it, this is my new SakuSasu fanfic!**

**(Ps: no worries i will be continuing the other of my stories so lets take this one nice and casual)**

**Yeah, i actually wanted to write this story for quite some time now and that i hesitated when i there are others (Black Butler and Wedding Dress Trauma : YA) are still on going. The idea of this story is just overflowing!**

**I am not sure if this will work as i am about to write something of a different style and perspective. it's my first to write as 'I' in Sasuke's POV and the story will be taking a different route...So hope you enjoy it.**

**Please do REVIEW. (i would like to know the response to this story)**

* * *

**One**

**Because You Are My Childhood Friend, My Best Friend, My Special Friend**

**Sasuke's POV**

Welcome to the Haru Hana Host Club. Have I long waited for your radiant presence!

Ah, man this is no good either…

What if I pose like this instead of this? Or maybe I should tilt my shoulder a bit? Argh, this sucks! (frustrated)

Hm, why do I feel like I am being watched…? (notices)

Oh, I didn't realize that you were actually listening to what I was practicing on…this is so embarrassing (mutters shyly).

It's kind of surprising that you managed to get into the staff's locker room. You must be lost or did you sneaked in on purpose through the back door just because you're too eager to see me? (strikes a handsome pose while making roses bloom out of nowhere!)

Joking, who would want to eagerly meet me…I'm still on tough progress in doing this job…sniff.

Anyway, I've never seen you before, customer or not; Welcome to the Haru Hana Host Club and you are being greeted by the Club's best host, Sasuke; at your service! (Wink! Wink!)

So what do you think, did I got to sweep your feet off? Likely…I thought so. I know you're disappointed so am I.

I desperately need to get this host character or else I will be completely useless. It's not easy to be a host, it takes skills and experience. You sure are right, I am still far from it.

Well why not let me introduce myself the normal way,

The name is Uchiha Sasuke, as you can see/ visualize that I have matching jet black hair and eyes, tall enough to reach the highest cupboard, features good enough to take up the host job and I am all grown up and a man alright, so I don't think it is necessary for me specify my age.

Single? Yes, I am, bet you are happy to hear it but sorry, my heart's been long stolen before I knew it by a certain devil.

Since you do look eager to listen more of me and I don't get many chances to show off who I am a little, guess it is okay to rant on.

You may see me as a host but I am not, completely.

This hosting job is only **part time** and I did it in good favour of a very special friend who runs the Haru Hana. You see, I am actually a man of bikes, the big ones that goes 'vroom' 'vroom', superbikes are S-W-E-ET!

Unfortunately, I was coincidentally poor enough to be a mechanic who could admire them when fixin' someone else's! Darn it.

A man of the machines by day, a woman's devil by night…that's what Sakura has made me into.

No really, if it weren't for my self-proclaimed handsome features, I wouldn't have been 'needed' to be a host. Sakura somehow came out desperate one day and suggested I give a hand as a host for **few** nights.

But in the end, it seems that I have adopted a new habit by 'helping' out during free nights after work, soon it became part of my daily routine and my life. Sakura did tell me to stay out of this but I had to admit, being a host isn't too bad.

Not in the sense that I could flirt with female customers in order earn additional big bucks every night, I realize I started to like this job. It's carefree and sometimes talking to customers openly just take worries off my mind.

More importantly, I get to meet Sakura more frequently when I am at the Haru Hana's.

The Haru Hana Host Club(s),

Owned by the Haruno family and currently managed **solely** by the fearsome and fearless woman of the Club District who happened to be that very special friend of mine, Haruno Sakura.

If you happen to bump into a pink haired female who frequently wears the traditional kimono and goes bossing around the place with an ignorant attitude, that's her.

Haruno Sakura, the Nee-san (instead of Mama-san)!

Who inherited the family business from her parents as they began their retirement journey overseas leaving their daughter with the utmost authority to 'bully' her hosts and hostess which includes me.

But no matter how fearsome and fearless this pink haired female would be she never fail to impress and warm the hearts of many of her hosts and hostesses. They all loved her as Nee-san, nee-san (sister) and savior.

Yes, Haruno Sakura is a heroine for many young wounded hearts by 'adopting' the orphaned and unwanted children; in return they repaid her kindness by supporting her family business. Although this sounds a little wrong…

That's how the hosts and hostess comes about.

Same goes to me.

I owed a great debt to the Haruno family especially Sakura. That is what makes her demanding request including being her part time host is something almost impossible to turn down on, no?

That's how I understand why her hosts and hostess take their jobs so seriously for her sake; a sign of gratitude.

Setting those aside, lets come back to the brighter surface. Actually,

Sakura is my first friend, a childhood friend. We knew each other ever since we were kids, went to the same school all the way back from pre-school until the day we graduate from high school. Though she is a senior, we still did.

Why do you ask?

It's not like I wanted this…but I was glad it did.

Reason being that my family, the Uchihas were close friends with the Harunos. Due to unforeseen misfortunes, I was a survivor along with my older brother in my family's accident and that left both of us parentless.

No doubt that I was devastated as a middle schooler by the incident and to think that we had lost all hope. That's when the Haruno family came into the picture of our lives, they decided to take us in. From that time on, I've been living with the Harunos.

I realize I am an unfortunate kid, I am not complaining about anything just that misfortunes happened to bestow me during my childhood progress.

So yeah, I became the sole Uchiha after my brother left due to an illness. I wasn't too sad back then, the feeling of losing someone **again **had overwhelmed my other emotions.

Sigh…life is so unimaginably cruel don't you think. Me being so young…

But hey, I am still living and I can't just mull over the past and not move on. I believe I still have a long life and I will do all my best to live the fullest!

I've got nothing much to be sad about because all I ever knew is that SHE will be by my side. I only want to HER presence, that's all I need. That's how I kicked that driver if it isn't for Sakura, I don't think I can get back onto my feet and start living.

So I swore to live…for her. She is all I have,

Because she is my first friend, my childhood friend, my special friend and…someone I wish to go after. (Blush hard.)

Hey, don't laugh while I am blushing!

Seriously, there is no harm in liking your best friend…to the extent of falling in love, right?

And the fact that she is two years older than I do doesn't mean that it draws a restrictive line between us to develop a love relationship!

Okay, okay, it's mine only, albeit she knows cause I confessed to her many, many, many, many and many times!

Yet, I couldn't get an answer from her, she just avoids it or diverts the topic whenever I attempt to.

I just don't get it.

I was pretty sure I am already of age besides her and recently, I have been bold or stupid enough to propose to her.

Though I couldn't afford to buy her expensive rings like her other rich customers and possible suitors could. As for me, my salary is capable of purchasing a silver ring at best even though I had a hard time saving but what concerns most is the heart, am I right?

Yeah, I get it that I am dumb, to propose with one silly cheap skate ring to the most popular woman in the Clubs' District, the Nee-san (instead of the typical Mama-san) but I, Uchiha Sasuke did!

I am financially incapable, I admit but I don't think I am out of her league to be in her list of possible suitors. Maybe our friendship can bring us together someway somehow…

It was about two years ago when I first proposed and of course I wasn't someone who'd give up easily after a single failure.

Her reply?

I've never proposed or liked any other girl before besides Sakura so I don't really know how it would turn out like, this is the first. Initially Sakura stared at me with those sharp green eyes before she snorted at me,

'I am not who you think I am…' and she paused taking her gaze away from me, with that disappointed look in her eyes she muttered. 'I am a bad woman, Sasuke.'

Geez, what's that supposed to mean?

Was that a denial or an acceptance?

She is being vague on purpose and that she avoids my eyes whenever she says it. Or should I say it that Sakura never looks at me properly in the eye, whenever she talks or anything she won't give me her complete attention.

It's her habit…but why is it only to me?

Me, a person who wished to gain her fullest attention…

Ah, back to where I was. You bet I wasn't satisfied with what she said and something as vague as that would not be considered as an answer would it?

Boldly and stupidly again, I attempted my second proposal, then the next, then next and the next and the next to the extent I lost count along the years!

It's the same repetitive answer as the first until recently for the past few months of my previous attempts, Sakura became more repulsive…probably I was too persistent,

'Uchiha, I appreciate it if you stop meddling and properly serve my customers. One complaint and I'll make a gigolo out of you!'

Oh…

When the Nee-san says so, it will be so. I don't want to be sold!

Rumors had it that Sakura is also one of the 'big cheese' of the Red Light District. No one knows if it's true even if it is no one would dare confront her about it or whatever she does. She'll eat whoever questions her alive, sashimi-style!

But if you ask me, I'm alright cause Sakura is Sakura and I am in love with her. That's that, it doesn't matter who she is. Probably due to that reason she kept denying my feelings? (shrugs shoulders)

Who knows…saa…

"UCHIHA SASUKE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU HIDING?!" Start panicking people, that's the Nee-san.

"Coming! Just a minute."

I replied shouting back though I knew she would be here any minute to hunt me down. She just don't believe me and blames me for slacking off when I am not!

Am I now?

BAM! (Door opens loudly)

Another thing, when the Nee-san is on a rampage, DO NOT RUN especially when she tends to emit intense menacing aura with the predator's instinct. One move, she'll…oh dear…

"Uchiha brat, what do you think you're doing here? Slacking at a time like this when the club's busy and everyone's working their guts out, you dare!" the gritting of her teeth tells that she could skin someone alive this instant.

Scared? I am FREAKIN' scared I right now!

Behold the none other and the one and only Haruno Sakura, the boss, the Nee-san and the sweet girl I am into. Let it be her angelic pink hair do wonders to my heart, let it be her wilder green eyes pierce my soul and let it be her tobacco pipe swats my head, I am in love with this woman!

Uchiha Sasuke is in love with Haruno Sakura, I tell you!

Sometimes I do reflect on the reason why would I fall for such a demonic woman like her. It's not like the woman race in the world is about to be extinct and it's not only me who had eyes on her, many men do!

SMACK!

Behold again, the legendary Nee-san smoke pipe smack attack!

She uses this 'attack' a lot when it comes to disobedience. She isn't too soft when she swings that dangerous thing, she goes all out to hit someone. Specifically on the head!

Ouch…

"I was about to be ready, my lady. Must you be so eager to see me that you had to come to me?"

Okay, I flirt alright, for job's sake, for Sakura's sake. A host has to be specialized at something since I couldn't do mixology and the rest. So I adopt the flirt habit as a part time job. It's the basics.

But whenever I pull that on her…

SMACK!

Stop it woman, it hurts and I hope that stupid pipe of yours breaks one day! Why is it so sturdy after thousands of KO hits, what's it made of anyway?!

"You're a thousand years too early to flirt with me, amateur."

Boy, what cold stones of emeralds could stun me hard. She lowered them further when she gets seriously pissed and the fact that she wears the typical Japanese kimono makes her even bossier.

"Yeah, I know. You'll never approve me of whatever and whenever, Sakura…" I childishly said.

"And what are you trying to imply?" folding her arms, she began to frown at the hidden meaning of my speech; she knows me well.

"Nothing. Nothing. Now will you excuse me, I'm off to impress the ladies for your sake, Nee-sama."

Sigh…it's always like this.

If it wasn't for my looks, Sakura might not even have any time to pay attention towards me. At least I am up to her minimum standards to be requested to help her out at her club since she was short of 'hotties' these days.

Although, this job wasn't too agreeable at least it allows me to see her often besides home which she usually returns early in the morning when I'm fast asleep or sometimes in the afternoon of the next day when I am already at the workshop.

We pretty don't get to see each other very much but I would like to spend as much time with Sakura if possible. I want her to realize that I could even be a man for her.

A reliable one.

But Sakura is a strong woman, wouldn't that be me relying on her instead?

"Sasuke." Ah, her sweet calls of my name topped with ice.

"Yeah?"

"The next time you slack off, I'll sell you."

I smirked at her, ruffled my dark strands then took my leave. It was becoming of a usual 'threat' of Sakura's, though she meant business but I believe she is still the kind Sakura I knew right from the day I first met her. And I believe, with my back turned at her leaving, she's already smiling.

I like this woman since I was young as a kid and I grow to love her, as a woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with. I want to protect her when she is in need…so far was her protecting me.

That is my debt to the Haruno family, to Sakura. It is my destiny that I have to settle them and I am glad that I could because if not, I would miss meeting this pink haired female in this life time...

"And stop daydreaming, Uchiha!"

SMACK!

Why must she always swing that thing whenever she pleases?!

It hurts, but at least it does cause who knows how long will she planned to keep me.

"Yes, my lady!" I wore a smug on purpose to mock the pissed female who was already frowning.

"Now, get out there and serve the ladies!" her orders are absolute even for a childhood friend, a best friend like me wouldn't dare oppose.

Sakura had no means in waiting for me and that she is a busy woman of the night, she would not have a minute to spare me seconds of her gaze. I tailed her as she hastily exited the room, closely observed her every move from the back.

A back that I've always followed because I want to believe that by following Sakura, she could take me many places, far and wide and by riding her tail I want see the many pictures of her.

Hoping that I can understand this complicated woman, hoping that I could slot myself into her life as by existing in it isn't enough to make her look my way. I want her to look at me as a man. Not the boy she used to know as a friend, not the boy she used to go to school with and not a boy-friend who would lend his shoulder for her to cry on.

I want Haruno Sakura.

Look at me Haruno Sakura. Why don't you look at me Sakura? Just once as you.

Not as a childhood friend. Not as a best friend. Not as a special friend.

Just you.

Look at me SAKURA!

SMACK! The legendary smoke pipe head smack attack!

"Hey! Didn't I tell you to quit daydreaming already?!" again, I got hit for 'wandering' off a bit.

"Stop that woman, do you want me to break that thing or what?!" Gasp! Curse my voice, I let my mouth slip.

"W.H.A.T…?!" in an annoyed articulation. The Nee-san is pissed!

Take cover! Run for your life! Take refuge or whatever!

"Nee-san! Thank goodness I've found you!" Ah, someone, a savior! I thank you!

"What is it?" Sakura diverted her attention towards the running hostess, at least for now I am safe.

"There's a customer who is being difficult and he's messing around the club. Our sisters are having a hard time dealing with him. Please help us Nee-san!" cried the troubled hostess from the other Haru Hana Host club down the street.

"The nerve of him!" And off goes Sakura Nee-san with her 'aura' carried high as she stormed to her destination. "Uchiha! Don't you dare slack off while I'm busy. I'll be right back you hear!"

"Yes, my lady." I smirked at her, she lowered her eyes at me in return before she finally left.

It's always the same.

She scolds me, I smirk just to mock her so she could frown at me a little longer. That's how we are. I don't mind being scolded by you every single day, Sakura if that's the only way you could give me just another second of your attention.

I want you to see me. Rely on me.

Yeah, look this way, look at me more Sakura.

Even though I knew you wouldn't until the next morning we meet in bed…

* * *

**I hope it's okay.  
**

**REVIEWS please.**

**( i would like to know the response to this story - i need some advices and comments to help me improve :D )**

**next update ASAP! **


	2. Two

**Two**

**Because You Are The First I Want See When I Wake Up**

Hi, nice of you to drop by again.

The name's Uchiha Sasuke, a mechanic who works at a little workshop of good friend of mine, you might wonder why I always work for good friends but that's how I am and you wouldn't have guessed what I'll transform myself into the minute the moon shows up.

I am no werewolf so erase that idea, though I do have some killer looks complimented by some ladies and without it I wouldn't be 'qualified' to take on a part time job as a host.

Yeah, it's for a good friend's sake, it's all for Sakura's sake.

If I could make her look my way, I would be very satisfied and currently she isn't going to be too soon.

The only thing I can admire is her unruly pink hair and her slender back where her shoulder blades were obviously lean.

Even during sleep you wouldn't even try to look at me, will you Sakura?

It is still early in the morning before I decide to peel myself off bed and observing the sleepy pink head who shares the same bed as I do is all I want to do now.

Yes, Sakura and I share the same room and the same bed despite she still has a room of her own. I am not some pervert who forces her to sleep with me, the reason being that I am afraid of sleeping alone in the dark after the tragedy. Sakura decided to accompany me since then.

I know this may sound absurd; we were no longer children but full-fledged adults happen to sleep together sounded wrong if this goes out. I did tell Sakura to quit but her clever tongue ground me speechless.

"Can you ever live without me?"

The answer is, no.

I can't live without her not that I am being dependent.

Because of these littlest of matters had become the base of complication in our relationship. On one hand we were best of friends where there is a distinguishing gap between us and on the other we can almost be lovers capable of doing the silliest things.

To the extent that we sometimes share sweet nights together, where we forge a deeper bond and exchange our trust. However, that does not mean we have hearts of one though we were physically are.

Our hearts can be far apart, so far that she can render me feeling lost and empty. I don't blame her for she selfishly never considered taking our relationship more than we are now. That is why I wanted to be selfish too, for her to sleep next to me is a security I can only ask for.

With her unruly pink hair splayed on the pillow, I could not help myself but to fiddle them with my fingers. That's all I could do even when I longed to touch the sleeping woman in front of me as I refrain from disturbing her. She had long nights every day as her job drives her.

Though I do work part time as a host in the Haru Hana's, the host club she runs, still I would not be able to see her too frequently. Like last night when Sakura called upon to settle a difficult customer who ran amok causing a stir in the other Haru Hana, I did not see her since the minute she left until now in bed…

Single handedly, Sakura was left to manage a chain of Haru Hana Host Clubs, the Harunos family business. In spite that she is the eldest daughter of three, I still think her parents had placed high hopes on her where she struggled to live up to everyone's expectations.

Sakura may be a strong woman by exterior judge, to me, I still see her as the female I first knew way back during childhood with a fragile heart.

"Uhmm…"

Startled I was when I realized I must have cause her to wake by her hair. Rubbing her eyes like she always do while she started to switch positions to face me, cracking open an eye she graced my morning with a smile.

"Morning," I greeted in a whisper returning the best smile I could afford.

"Morhhning…" she yawned at greet, with her sleepy emeralds directed at me she blinked, looking at me drowsily. "Are you going to work already…?" the usual morning question in her softest tone.

Wouldn't it be nice if she were to be this gentle every time?

"Yeah…" then I was blissed with another of her smile.

Ah, Sakura.

How nice would it be if you were to smile like that to me all the time. Do you know it warms my soul so simply?

"What time were you back?" I have to ask, lethargic as she is she blinked twice before spouting a reply.

"Four this morning…" yawning again.

I can see she is all worn out. Retiring home at four in the morning is just as usual for hosts clubs, some would even take it to the afternoon before they find the time to close.

Reaching out a hand to stroke fine pink strands of her head, I quickly dived in to plant a kiss on her forehead, giving it my all and taking everything of her including the tobacco that has become part of her scent.

When I broke apart, green spheres stared at me, blinking time after time due to her overwhelming fatigue. Considering it, I would not want to leave her awake no longer, it pains me when she held on just to see me off.

The thought of a wife who would not miss a chance to see her husband off to work before falling back to sleep I could happily imagine it. Although I'd be reminded we weren't going to realize that picture anyhow.

As I was too engrossed in my own fantasy, I didn't see the coming that Sakura would strongly pull my head in for a kiss. A 'see you' kiss, moderately long enough for me to wonder off into a different dimension and that she sweetened my morning that could last a day.

We were just like lovers so in love that could do the world's loveliest things and share the loveliest moments. Unfortunately, the reality that we weren't was constantly being reminded by my subconscious mind.

Probably not yet? Probably never…

"See you…" the female uttered with the smile that had been ingrained in my memory for safe keeping.

"See you, Sakura…" by my word I watched her fall back into her deep slumber, so deep that she could not hear me say the lasts of words that I was prepared to let her hear.

"I love you, Sakura."

I wish I can tell you at every morning's greeting.

I want you to know, no, I want you to be reminded that I do and always will. Shall I repeat it again, time after time and for the years to come, I want to remind you that I will always do, Sakura let it be if you were to shun me away…

* * *

Climbing my way down the stairs, there is no mistaking that breakfast is prepared. According to my nose there will be French toast and scramble eggs this morning. Guess I was right after all; actually I don't need a keen nose to know just that the cook had scheduled the menu each day of the week in advance.

"Ah, Sasuke nii-chan (big brother). Good morning!" the male greeted out of his cooking.

This is Sano, the second of the Haruno siblings who inherits most of his father's features of both brown hair and eyes. He's the brains among the trio. Currently, he is attending his final year in university studying Bio-Technology in hopes to be part of the research team to be of service to his country. Something that Sakura usually teases on. However, he was stubborn enough to not give in and in fact Sakura was the one who supported him in the end.

Another thing, Sano is both housekeeper and chef in the house. As I mentioned earlier, he's pretty meticulous for a male, he plans the daily menu in consent of everyone's favourite before concluding the day's dishes.

What a good kid.

In fact we were almost like best brothers. Sakura should be proud to have a brother like him unlike mine…

"Morning, Sano. French toast and scrambled eggs as planned. Nice." I settled in for a quick snack before I had to leave.

"Nee-san is still sleeping?" I nodded in reply. "That figures, she came back late again. Can she really keep it up cause I am worried…"

"Don't worry, your sister is stronger than you think. You just didn't see how she pommelled a customer last night." Sano gasped in admiration. Does he actually know what that meant? I sipped some milk. "If you really care for your sister, make sure you fare well in university. That'll make her happy."

"Of course! I'll do my best to make nee-san proud and serve the country!"

That again.

Well, that's how Sano is. I forked in scrambled eggs while I continued to listen to him talk about genetics and bacteria not until another someone finally start to show up.

STOMP! STOMP! STOMP!

"Aniki (big brother)! Have you seen my pair of stockings I bought yesterday?!" another pink haired female raged down the stairs while being loud at Sano.

"Yeah, I sent it to the laundry this morning," the male answered while he skillfully flipped pancakes off the pan.

"ANIKI! WHY MUST YOU BE SO NOSY! I BOUGHT IT SO I CAN WEAR IT TODAY!" as expected, there she goes again.

Allow me to introduce, the last of the Haruno siblings, Sakuya.

Besides being almost identical to the pink hair green eyes Sakura, she is even a bossier teenager of the family. I admit she's pretty for a high schooler, that's the reason she frequently start war with Sakura by bringing unnecessary boyfriends into the house.

If I am not mistaken, she did win several times of beauty queen titles in school that makes her all the more popular and this girl has dreams to become a model after graduating which Sakura thinks she's naïve.

I had a nice time being the innocent party watching the siblings where Sakuya would throw futile screams at Sano who was **totally** unaffected by his cool composed character as I nibbled on toast.

"You just don't get it, aniki! Beauty is everything to a girl, serves you right for not getting a girlfriend yourself!" Sakuya stomped her feet. "Nay, am I right Sasuke nii?"

And this girl just love to drag me into her troublesome affairs. What else can I say? I rather stuff toast to retain in safe zone.

"So you rather wear something with germs all over? What's the point of being beautiful when you're so dirty," Sano walked pass his angry sister serving fresh pancakes he made.

"Sasuke nii!" how cute can she be when she's angry, just like Sakura. (Happy.)

"Well, what do you want me to say? You're both right, right?" I said wisely.

"You're no fair, Sasuke nii! I hate you," at least it wasn't Sakura who said it to my face and off goes the bossy female exiting the house without breakfast.

Ah, this happens most of the mornings, it's normal. That girl is the hardest to deal with I felt, I can imagine why Sakura can be so harsh on her sometimes.

There, this is morning life with the Haruno siblings with all three different characters under one roof. I felt the troublesomeness when I first started living here but now that I am part of it, it's fun to be around.

* * *

RING RING! RING RING!

"Hello, Uzumaki Motor Works! Yup, it's ready come get it when you're free. See ya!" the jolly voice of a blonde male said excitedly before he hung up. "Ooooiiii, Sasuke!"

CLANG CLANG CLANG!

"What?" I answered while my hands worked.

"Time for lunch! Now put down that spanner and come have ramen!" the blonde said again. This guy's always punctual for lunches when it concerns his favourite ramen noodles.

I know I had too many introductions in one chapter but this guy definitely cannot miss to be in. Meet my buddy and boss, Uzumaki Naruto, as you can 'see' he's blonde with blue eyes. Many around the block think that he belonged to the West but he's not and he's someone of my age.

I had to say, though he's a silly man sometimes but his happy go lucky character never fail to impress me. He always tells me to quit planning ahead too much and go with the flow as the future is uncertain. No one knows what will happen until then and planning might just be disappointing when it didn't turn out 'right'.

I do agree to a silly man's words at times.

And having instant ramen noodles with him is rather fun. I like Naruto's carefree character, something I could hardly imitate. He just live with it unlike me, I tend to get worried at the slightest.

SLLLLUUUUURRRPPP!

"UWAAH! I just love the soup of this brand and the noodles are great!"

"Aa." I couldn't have more fun joining this guy for meals even if it's instant noodles and the thing that we are 'dining in' in my favourite setting of gears and grease.

I AM NOT WEIRD!

My passion for motor works is beyond imagination. Honestly, I love to be covered in grease from the motor oiling, the sound of the clanging metals are music and how those BIG bikes roar when they are fit to race once again makes my blood run wild.

"Say, Sasuke. Did you try again this month?" Naruto asked mouth-full. I understand his question that he clearly meant about my attempts in proposing to Sakura.

"Not yet, probably not too soon." Bluntly, I savored some of the soup Naruto agrees. It's nice indeed.

"I don't get it, why doesn't Sakura-chan agree? The two of you had known each other since forever and she still doubts you? Did you upset her or something?"

Naruto always manage to speak my mind bringing me to pause a moment; I wish I knew what Sakura was thinking too.

"No."

"Haha. I'm joking, you wouldn't dare to upset the Nee-san. Maybe she thinks of you as her younger brother?"

I gasped, for a second my heart raced worriedly. I have never thought of that, if it really is true I will be very disappointed but considering that we did kiss and all the nights we shared adultery together…

"That can't be…would it?" I looked at Naruto, frightened by the point he raised.

"Whoa, easy man, I was just assuming. Maybe she isn't ready…"

Even though Naruto tried to convince that it might not be true but there's a possibility that it may be and I do not want that. I am serious with Sakura. I love her so much that I could stop loving myself to give her my whole.

If…

If it really turns out to be a fact, I think I could not accept it.

Even if I have to force my way, I will not allow myself to be loved as a younger brother. Let it be if I continue to be her best friend, I don't want to receive that sort of perspective from her.

I am scared. To the extent I unconsciously clutch onto the silver ring securely fastened around my neck. The same ornament that was initially for Sakura.

"Easy Sasuke, I know you love her but sometimes you've got to give her time. A relationship involves two parties, it won't work if you force it."

Come to think of it, I was at fault too, I am pushing it onto Sakura. Again, this blonde is right.

"Even so, if I be patient, it'll take forever at this rate. She kept telling me that she isn't a good woman, like I care." I snort a bit then glance over towards my listening friend, that moment I felt a sour tinge well in my chest.

I felt hopelessness.

I felt desperate.

"I love her, Naruto. I seriously do. Why can't she just tell me directly, was it a 'yes' or 'no'?" the grip of my hand around that silver ring tightened, etching a frown as I continue to frustrate. "I don't understand why must she leave me hanging…?"

I am suffering in hunger for Sakura's answer. Naruto knows this, I am confident that he is the one friend who could understand my current feelings although he has yet to experience such emotions.

Two years Sakura had left me hanging, I now realized.

"Am I not worthy?"

"Aa. Aa. Aa! Cheer up pal! I am sure you are worthy. Probably Sakura-chan thinks that you're still too young!" breaking the tension with his cheerful voice. "Here, let ramen make you feel better. Everything's going to be fine, no worries!" he patted my back doing his best to console me.

I lit a smile to reassure him. Naruto is a good friend, he treasures me as his best and I wanted to do the same too.

"Sakura is already two years ahead than I am," I reminded.

"Oh you're right, I forgot," wearing his sheepish smile. "Then…be a man! Show her that you are, prove it to her!" playfully demonstrating his muscles.

Save it Naruto, mine's bigger!

"Yeah, I think I should…" I decided to take his advice.

I decided to prove it to her that I already am a man so she can look my way. But whenever I tried to execute my 'perfect' plan something somehow just gets in the way…

* * *

"Oh, there you are, Sasuke-kun!" one of the Haru Hana's sexy hostess came dashing into my direction the minute I managed to step into the club for work once again. I'd say she is way hotter than Sakura in a kimono and her busts are…ahem…sexier too. (Blush!)

"What's the matter, have you been waiting for me all this while, baby?" to think I'd pull a good one but I could not have guessed she became irritated.

"This isn't a time to be joking around, boy! Look at Nee-san, she's being badgered!"

Without giving me a chance to digest the situation, she dragged me on my feet with her firm grip and before I knew it, I came to face my beloved pink haired female on the verge of defeat.

I understand that Sakura's job requires her to be entertaining either by the ways of the alcohol or when she **personally** entertains her customers. It disgusts me whenever other men tried to touch her, I've seen it many times whether she's conscious or not, dirty men tried to take advantage of her in the name of 'customer'.

And whenever I tried to interfere, Sakura would turn me away telling me to stay out of her business as she knows what she is doing.

I know Sakura!

For job's sake, I know! But it doesn't have to be that way…

Like it or not, I decided to protect you.

Let it be if you'll be angry at me after this, let it be you think I am nosy, let it be if you would shun me away, I will not surrender you to those unworthy people!

"Those customers have been making Nee-san drink badly, she's at her limit yet they won't stop. Do something, Sasuke-kun," the hostess cried worriedly.

"You need not say another word…" my voice tone dark as I watch pink haired female struggled to finish another forceful glass of whisky. The second she collapsed onto the table, I felt my heart burn.

The famous heavy drinker Nee-san has fallen tonight, beaten by a group of bullies who pleasurably watch her graceful pride fell. It was an every man's bet.

"Oi, oi. Sakura-chan, you can't go to sleep like that. Are you really that drunk that you want to go home?" one of them teased. "Come, I'd be happy to take you home."

"I am sorry, sir but Nee-san still have many other customers to entertain. She won't be leaving with you." I spontaneously grab hold of the vile man's wrist, throw him a dangerous glare while maintaining my 'manners'.

How dare he touch my woman!

"Hey, let go. Who the hell you think you are, boy?!" the customer barked.

"Correction, I am not a boy. I am HER man," I boldly said.

By the startled expression of that customer, I was sure my dark stares hit him. The rest of the group turned silent out of astonishment and that gave me the chance to retrieve the fallen angel who hung motionless.

"Sakura…," into her ear I called whisperingly. "Let's go home."

"Umm…" a drunk groan of a reply, I believe she heard me and carefully I lift her home in my arms.

It caused a scene in the club when their highly respected Nee-san is retiring home at the start of the night. Moreover, some part time host is carrying her home in the wide open public bridal style!

"Nee-san! Sasuke-kun, Nee-san is…," many of Sakura's hosts and hostess came rushing in worry.

"Don't worry, she's just knocked out for tonight. I'll be back once I sent her home." I assured the rest of them. It is also my duty to watch over the Haru Hana in place of Sakura.

"It's alright, Sasuke-kun. You take Nee-san home and make sure she's fine. We can manage tonight," said a hostess.

I smiled thankfully.

* * *

"Ouff, you're heavy Sakura!"

It wasn't a joke when I said it, although she has a small and frail body, Sakura doesn't weigh like it at all. She is twice as I expected.

Don't tell her I said it, I don't want to be tanned…

Finally and carefully I set her on the bed, our bed. With her motionlessly drunk, I observed her sleeping figure, it couldn't be helped that I have to stare at her like this.

You might not be able to understand the feeling of the moments when you are able to spend time staring at the one you love in the permitting silence. When there was no annoying interruption and you can just have her all to yourself.

It's Sakura and I.

Crouching down by her bed, I stroked Sakura's pink hair with the gentle of my hand, like this morning. It's rare to see her sleep before me when I usually do first.

"How can I be your man…Sakura?" an uttering whisper escaped my lips as I continue to admire the sleeping beauty who reeked in a blend of alcohol and tobacco.

I continued to watch.

I continued to stare.

And the more I did, I start to feel the sour sensation build in me again like in the afternoon.

It's desperation.

"When will you look at me…Sakura?" I uttered again, stroking lightly on the surface of her porcelain cheek.

That's when piercing green eyes flashed open as she shot me astonished. I could hardly react when she sharply pulled my neck to her and that she viciously claimed my lips.

No less, I reacted to her hunger. But no matter how much I tried to counter and make it pleasurable for her, all I felt was her eating me. It became one sided and I was left to feel an empty kiss.

Why is she doing this?

Knowing she is drunk…

It's hurting me.

It's scaring me.

But I can't stop.

I can't stop not to react to her coldness, even if she were to give me tasteless kisses, I still want to return them properly.

For I could never stop loving you, Sakura.

Taking away her lips from mine, Sakura moved to my jawline to satisfy her hunger there. By the way of her kisses, I was immediately thrown into insanity and the wanting to return her the same. However her skills were too great for my own to resist but surrender. Letting her do all she can to me, I solely listened to my impulsive heartbeat.

And the more I wanted to melt when she began to touch me, digging into my shirt through my loose collar she caressed the nape of my neck creating a whole new level of sensation.

"Gah!" I yelp in pain when I didn't predict that she would bite me on the neck and next on the collarbone. "S-Sakura…"

She's a merciless predator who wouldn't care what others would feel even if she were to hurt somebody.

It hurts, Sakura…but because it's you, it was a kind of pleasure you'd give me. It's painful but do give me more, Sakura.

For you, if this is an unrequited love, I still always love you.

This is my bittersweet love.

Everything about you is bittersweet!

And after that painful pleasure, I'd realize that it was far too short for it to end. I want more but it seems that the pink haired female had once again fallen back into her slumber on me.

Again, she left me hanging…

How cruel of her.

As long as you are with me, as long as you will still kiss me despite it would hurt me, as long as you will return every morning and sleep by my side. On the same bed, under the same sheets and that I can feel your warmth on my skin, I don't mind if I have to wait,

Because you are the first I want to see when I wake up every morning, Sakura.

* * *

**Author's ramblings:  
**

okay, this is the second chap for this story.

i am not too sure if i am doing this correctly (i tried my best in the first chap) cause i don't hear any reviews so i had doubts to this story in the sense of writing style and storyline...

i thought of trying something different comparing to the other stories i wrote.

i want it to be a difficult love, where the readers can feel **Sasuke's sour**.

i don't want to give in too soon yet on this story.

i you have anything that can be pointed out for improvement (or support this story)...can i hear some comments through the reviews pls? :D

And...

**for MALE (or female) readers out there, it's nice if you can share how a guy feels (based on Sasuke's perspective) to me. I would like to understand more about your point of view. that would help great to pour in more OUMPH in this story!**

thanks in advance! :D

next update ASAP.


End file.
